Wrath Command Tank
The Wrath Command Tank comes from the designs of the Mercurian Adeptus Mechanicus. From the Forges of Mercury: Declassified Data Archives for the Wrath Command Tank The rivalry between Mars and Mercury has always been contentious with only the the Morlocks Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes maintaining and enforcing order as stated by the Treaty of Medusa long ago. Yet many Mercurians would always carry a sense of loss, a void that can never be filled because the Treaty had many stipulations that also includes the Titans forever belonging to the Martians and no Mercurian to ever have the right to possess or modify (1). The Mercurians were once part of Mars and would forever have a sense of longing but knew that sacrifices had to be made to truly follow their newfound philosophy. With those feelings of emptiness and the ambition to reach the heights of scientific greatness Mercurians would always progress in research and developments with such fervor that many a deadly weapon is made. One of those weapons is a command tank the size of the Leviathan with the same capabilities of troop transport and command center but faster and deadlier to the point that it could lead spear-tip assaults even after delivering its cargo of Guardsmen or vehicles. The Wrath Command Tank was a concept born when adepts were researching on how to improve the many weapons in the employ of the Imperial Guard. What they found though was that many heavy vehicles were slow moving targets. It is from this that many vehicles such as the Blitz and Striker Tanks were born yet many adepts thought it was not enough. Finally they looked over the designs of the Leviathan command vehicle. It is powerful to be sure with the size of a titan and its complement of battle cannons, twin-linked heavy bolters, and the Macro cannon main weapon system all the while delivering two companies of Imperial Guardsmen and their war gear. Still it does not change the fact it is a large target that could be destroyed by sheer numbers (2). That had to be rectified and so adept poured all their expertise for this. As always they chose the H-shaped chassis as a springboard from their previous tank designs and the Leviathan also having the same chassis as coincidence. They do have to enhance and modify it if it is intended to be an offensive weapon. The armor though would be worked on if it would last in assault operations. Next they would solve the speed problem by enhancing their superconductive engines and install them in each of the four treads. Finally they would design it in such a way the weapon system would be used to full effect by combining the Macro cannon with the rail system. What came out though is what could have been the Mercurians’ pinnacle of scientific engineering but to the Martian Tech-priests it is seen as a desperate attempt to replace the Titan. Still it is a powerful vehicle armed with a tri-barreled Macro cannon with rail system defended by numerous optional weapon mounts on the four treads (i.e. missile pods, infernal guns, heavy bolters, and/or plasma blasters) that could reach the speeds of 55 kph all the while delivering its complement of companies of Guardsmen and vehicles. Indeed many military observers were visibly impressed. They were even more impressed once the Wrath can be massed produced with low levels of difficulty (3). It proved itself on the battlefield once again as it survived being hit repeatedly by Chaos forces and their heretical weapons in the Segmentum Obscura thanks to its void shields and superconductive armor composite (4). Notes 1) There are persistent rumors that the Mercurians have indeed developed and modified Titans but there is currently no conclusive proof even now. 2) A Leviathan commanded by Colonel Rabelaq during a battle with the Tyranids in the world of Tarsis Ultra blew up by his orders in order to take out the ravenous horde. 3) The Mercurians still have the molecular furnace in their possession that would help in the mass production but the cost in resources is significant but manageable. 4) Enemy fire is absorbed and dispersed over a wide area if void shields ever give out. Category:Forges of Mercury